


Cheering You Up is Snow Problem

by Spiritdrop



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Work, Love, M/M, Red is ooc, Snowball Fights, not sure how to tag things ever, so is sci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: Underfell Sans and Science Sans are just being some nice fluffy idiots and they get into a snowball fight.





	Cheering You Up is Snow Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a secret santa gift, for dalekprankstercometlazyartist on tumblr, but they had a deactivated account now. 
> 
> Still hope they get to see their gift!

The snow was falling down peacefully outside, the white coating the frozen earth below as Red and Sci walked along the sidewalk of the surface. The frosted air danced across their bones and reminded Sci of back in Snowdin where people celebrated gyftmas and seemed to always have some sort of cheer radiating from them. The familiarity of it all made him smile a bit and let out a small sigh, holding his boyfriend’s hand in his. Free. He was free and so was Red. They were together. Everything seemed perfect now.

He looked over at Red, hoping to see him just as happy, hoping to see that wide grin spread across his face, showing off his golden spiked tooth. Instead, he saw his lover looking down at the ground a frown slowly dragging down his mouth and his eyelights glazed over and staring ahead. He hadn’t noticed until now but he could clearly see where Red had been dragging his feet across the mush of the ground.

Sci’s corners of his mouth sagged down a bit for a second as he let go of Red’s hand and watched as the duplicate skeleon of him stopped and stood in place before sending a small questioning glance back at the nerd he loved. 

“You forget how t’ walk, Sci?”

The skeleton wearing glasses shook his head, “Nahh, I’m perfectly fine, let’s keep walking, must’ve zoned out or something, heh.” Red only looked concerned for a second before he shrugged it off and started walking again, slowing down steadily so he could walk side by side with his boyfriend again. 

Mistake number one.

As soon as Sci caught up with Red, something freezing and wet was hitting the golden toothed skeleton in the side of his skull. 

He could hear his boyfriend start to snicker as he watched his feet abruptly stopped. His face morphed into pure shock for a few seconds as he felt the cold snow slowly slip down his cranium into the hood of his jacket, sitting there, a lump of white betrayal standing out against the black of his coat. 

Red’s eyelights flickered out for a second and when the came back the pinpricks of his eyes were trained on his nerd of a boyfriend. He smiled widely, carefully encasing snow with his glowing red magic. 

“So ya want a snowball fight?”

Sci had a feeling he had made a Poor Life Decision.

It however, did not stop him from grabbing onto snow with his own magic and waiting for Red to make his move. That was answer enough. Still, no one did anything for a few seconds, the two skeletons just standing there staring at the other. Then Sci decided it’d be a great idea to plop his tongue out of his mouth to further taunt Red into throwing the snow his way. 

That’s what sent thinks into motion, Red was the first one to throw a frozen snowball hurdling in the other direction, not hesitating to grab more snow to be thrown later. Snowballs came flying back at him as Sci began to defend himself from the icy attack. 

In all honesty, Sci hadn’t expected the speed of the snowballs his boyfriend had thrown and almost hadn’t dodged a few of them. He’d resulted to teleporting as the snowballs came toward him, and throwing as soon as he landed on solid ground again.

The first snowball that hit him had caught him off guard. He’d teleported away just in time to dodge one of the frozen threats, just as Red conveniently tossed a snowball in the area he was in. He had no time to move again and excepted his fate as the ball of snow broke with impact on his sweater.

The scientific nerd looked down in a solemn acceptance at his shirt, “Damn, I was so close...”

That made Red start to snicker himself now, he had gotten his revenge, his grin was smug and his eyes were full of mirth, “Revenge is best served cold, huh?”

Sci laughed at that but was not going to loose this unofficial battle however. 

“Heh. I agree,” was the only warning that Red got before more snowballs were sent toward his direction and he had to move to get out of the way of them.

Neither skeleton wanted to loose.

Back and forth the two skeletons started to hurdle snow at each other, even as their breath became heavy. 

By the time one of them gave in, both their clothes were pretty much soaked. Sci was the one who held his hand up, surrendering. 

His words could be seen in the air as his breath became steam, “H-heh. You win, Edge, y-you win. J-just hope we c-cold move past this war.”

The golden toothed skeleton chuckled, claimed his victory in a rather humble way. Which was gracefully sending one last snowball flying, missing and plopping sadly on the ground next to Sci. At least that was humble for him.

The skeleton wearing glasses laughed, “Well that was Rudolf you...” 

“Shut up,” Red snapped but a grin was evident on his face. Even though now Sci was cold down to the bone, he decided that grin made the whole situation worth it.

——

When the two skeletons finally got back home from their small walk which had turned into a snowball war, their clothes were still thoroughly soaked through from the melting snow and starting to feel stiff from the air. As soon as Red had gotten in the door, he shred his coat off his body and went to sit close next to the fireplace in the living room, wrapping himself in a blanket. Sci was nearby, taking off the sweater he’d had covering his bones, revealing a considerably less wet shirt. 

“Heh, that was fun, huh Cherry?” Sci asked as he walked past his skeletal lover making his way to the kitchen of their shared home. 

Red’s response was dripping with sarcasm, “No, I completely hated it. You’re the worst.” He could hear Sci snicker in the other room and hair him take down glasses from the cupboard. 

He debated on getting up to go check what his boyfriend was doing but the feeling of the fire warming up his bones felt so nice... “Hey nerd, what’re ya makin’?” 

“You’ll see.”

In fact, he did see, after listening to the background noise of a microwave beeping and the sound of bone softly hitting the china of a glass. Not seconds later, Sci was coming back into the living room, two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. 

Sci smiled, “Hope you don’t mind a hot drink when you’re so cold.”

Red just shrugged and took the glass, taking a small sip from the steaming beverage, feeling his boyfriend cuddle up next to the side of him and steal part of the blanket he had draped over himself. 

Red’s cheeks grew warm with a tint of red covering them as he placed down his drink on a coffee table and wrapped his arms around his lover and softly whispered, “I love ya, you dork.”

Sci placed his mug next to Red’s and hugged him back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was ooc, and the reason why I never write au stuff, but nonetheless it was still fun to attempt their characters even if I probably failed miserably. 
> 
> Sanscest isn’t really my thing but it was still great to write out of my comfort zone a bit!


End file.
